OriginChronicles Wiki
The Chronicles of Origin '(formerly called 'Jade's World)' '''is a hypothetical series novels, a text adventure, or video game universe created by a guy who simply identifies himself by the handle "Doohl" (me) over the span of approximately 5 or 6 years. It's meant to be a narrative focused on an individual called ''The Avatar ''(the term referring to Hinduism and the concept of reincarnation), a normal person forced to live and die thousands of times by a malignant god as part of a test of soul. Origin is bifurcated into two timelines: '''Tales of Anarchy' and Tales of Revolution. Origin: Tales of Anarchy Or ToA for short is the dominant narrative of the Chronicles of Origin. It introduces the planet Origin - a mysterious, Earth-like world ruled by the god "Jade" - and the planet's diverse peoples and their struggle for survival. A recurring motif is a fight between "Magic" and "Technology". This narrative is a mixture of high fantasy and science fiction. * Tales of Anarchy Characters * Tales of Anarchy Plot Origin: Tales of Revolution ToR is a prequel to ToA. It describes the events that lead up to The Avatar's arrival at Origin, and explores the Milky Way Galaxy during humanity's conquest of the cosmos. ToR revolves around the exploits of numerous heroes during the maiden voyage of The Pillar of the Pegasus, a massive intergalactic mothership that heralds the beginning of humanity's conquest of the universe beyond the Milky Way. This narrative is pure science fiction. *Tales of Revolution Characters *Tales of Revolution Plot This wiki contains my writing, ideas, and thoughts about the Chronicles of Origin. Maybe when I've gathered enough meat here I'll begin work on my supposed opus, but for now, this is merely a canvas for me to toss my ideas into. As such, this is not a publicly-editable wiki. You're free to read what I have, though - not that it would be a particularly interesting read. Important Articles * Origin - The planet. AKA the "Center of the Universe". Supposedly the origin of all carbon-based life in every conceivable universe and timeline. * The Avatar - The main protagonist of the series. Canonically male, but can be literally any age, gender, or race thanks to The Cycle. ''Former assistant xenometeorologist aboard the ''DFDS Va'ala. * Nox Septimus - The six "fairies" The Avatar encounters on his journey, including the elusive antagonist, Jade. * Executor Menros - The Avatar's primary antagonist: a functionally immortal, biologically-nanoaugmented supersoldier. Formerly commander of the DFDS Va'ala. * Ruben-Kai - The city which Tales of Anarchy takes place in primarily. One of two great cities build by the survivors of the Va'ala's crash. * Technology - Information repository enumerating various human technologies for Tales of Anarchy's time scope. * The Cycle - The ancient phenomena initiated by Jade several billion years ago, responsible for The Avatar's entrapment. The most recent incarnation has forced The Avatar to live and die approximately 2300 times. A complete existence of The Avatar from birth to death is known as a "Continuum". Tales of Anarchy's primary narrative revolves around a continuum known as the "Final Continuum". * The Prophecy - The dominant religion of the Milky Way. Follows the teachings of the Antecedents, an ancient race wiped out by a galactic extinction event triggered by Origin. They believe that the locating of Origin and "she who whispers" is the key to reaching a state of ultimate enlightenment. They are responsible for the creation of the Pillar of the Pegasus, an immense mothership capable of intergalactic travel. Dates back to the Majestic 12 committee of 1947 after the recovery of an ancient antecedent ship. * The Galactic Federation of Democratic Stars (DFDS) - The dominating government of the Milky Way galaxy. Controlled by the council of The Prophecy to further their reach for enlightenment. The body is populated only by humans, as there do not exist any other sentient life forms in the Milky Way. * Antecedents - A race of highly-advanced beings that died out several billion years ago. Their warnings of Origin sparked the creation of The Prophecy. * Terran Timeline - A documentation of the Terrans and historic events leading up to the Va'ala's crash in Origin and The Avatar's entanglement in The Cycle. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse